Feeling A Moment
by NerdyGirlInTheGlasses
Summary: Twenty five years after the war, the Death Eaters are back and rumours about a child or grandchild of Voldemort are flying about after the death of a Hogwarts staff member and attempted murder of the Minister of Magic but when the Death Eaters attack the Hogwarts Express and kill a friend, the bitterest of enemies work together.


Chapter One  
Rose Weasley sat with Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy on the Hogwarts Express as they thought about what happened during the summer. Rose slammed her notebook closed and looked at the Slytherin boys.

"We need to discuss this together, not separately," Scorpius and Albus nodded. "So, some Death Eaters escaped and killed H-Hagrid before breaking into the Ministry to kill the Minister…Why?" Albus looked down.

"Because it got a reaction from my dad," He looked at Scorpius. "Why weren't you at the funeral?" Scorpius examined his nails.

"My father decided that since my grandfather nearly got him fired that I shouldn't go to the funeral of a friend of mine," Rose took his hand which made a feeling of bliss go through them. "Did any Slytherins go apart from you and Dominique?" Albus shook his head, staring at their joined hands. Scorpius stood up and walked out of the compartment, leaving Rose and Albus staring after him, confused.

* * *

Hugo Weasley ran into a random compartment from a Slytherin who wasn't happy with his OWL result for Potions to find Dominique Weasley and her Slytherin friends there. He smiled like an angel.

"There's a nearly six foot seven Slytherin trying to kill me," Dominique offered him a boost. "You're the best cousin ever." He got boosted onto the rack and hid behind a trunk as the Slytherin walked in. He looked at Dominique with loathing.

"Where's your redhead cousin?" She shrugged. "He cost me my OWL for Potions, he needs to pay." Dominique frowned.  
"Which cousin are you talking about? I've got so many, Blaise," He smiled and pointed his wand at the rack. "What the bloody hell, Blaise? Do you think that I'd be able to hide a cousin on a luggage rack? They're all bloody giants." Hugo frowned at himself but stayed quiet as Blaise left. He climbed down and nodded at Dominique.

"Thank you," He held up three gallons. "Want to be a part of my scheme? I need some more Slytherin representatives," Dominique took the gallons but shook her head. "If you change your mind, you know where I am." He creeped out of the compartment and walked back to his compartment.

* * *

"Fred Weasley zipped up his jeans as Malachi Jordan put on his shirt and kissed him. They hid their relationship from everyone they could, not including Roxanne Weasley, Amy, Jade, Liz and Freddie Jordan. Malachi left first and Fred found his shirt. He left and saw Scorpius in a fight with two beefy Slytherins. Scorpius spat blood out of his mouth.

"I'm not any relation to Voldemort, never mind son or grandson," He punched the biggest one. "So, go fuck each other." The smaller one grabbed him by the throat and Fred took out his wand.

" _Locomotor mortis_ ," The smaller one fell over and the biggest one grabbed Scorpius. " _Furnunculus_ ," He dropped Scorpius who ran over to Fred as the boils enveloped his hands. "Are you alright, mate?" He nodded, spitting more blood.

"Thanks for the help," He smiled at Fred. "Why were you and Malachi coming out of the same toilet?" Fred felt the blood drain out of his face and Scorpius held up his hands as they walked away from the Slytherins. "I swear I won't tell anyone that you two are together if you help with my conflict of the heart," Fred frowned at him. "I need your help as I'm in love with two girls who you are related to." Fred clapped Scorpius' shoulder.

"Why not talk to Albus? He knows more about girls than me," Scorpius looked down. "Unless he's close to both of these girls," Fred stopped Scorpius. "One is definitely Rose, so Lily or Dominique?" Scorpius sighed.

"Dominique," They stood outside Roxanne's compartment. "I want one of them while the other wants me but I don't know what to do because I don't want to be a heartbreaker." Fred placed Scorpius' hand over Scorpius' heart.

"Your answer is in there…Do you know what to do?" Scorpius nodded sadly before walking away and Fred hoped that Scorpius made the right choice.

* * *

"Lily Luna Potter tried to study for her OWLs next year while Lorcan and Lysander Scamander tried to catch nargles. Lily slammed her books closed.

"Can you be quiet for ten seconds?" They shook their heads at the same time. "Stop that creep same time thing that twins do," Lysander gave her a look that made her frown. "What's with the look, Lys?" Lysander shrugged.  
"You seem…prettier than at the funeral," Lorcan looked at his brother, head slightly tilted. "Never mind, I'm going to find the trolley." He left and Lily looked at Lorcan.

"Is your brother alright in the head?" Lorcan shrugged. "I mean he's a bit weird but that's normal…That made no sense." Lorcan looked out the window.

"Maybe, he's falling for someone," Lorcan gave her a once over. "Probably you since you started wearing clothes my brother likes," Lily looked down at her ripped jeans and blue tank top. "I mean, he likes blue and ripped jeans not that you dress in arousing clothes." Lily stood up and walked out, feeling like she was wearing too much clothes.

* * *

"Alice Longbottom waited for her dirty secret to arrive. Darrell Blaise entered the luggage compartment and kissed her hard. She kissed him back and she pulled away, breathing hard.  
"Darrell, what are we doing?" He frowned, confusion in his dark hair. "Are we together or just fucking? I-I want to know." Darrell stepped back with a cocky grin.

"We're just fucking," She fixed her shirt and skirt. "Alice, why would I want to date a little whore like you?" She slapped him across the face and ran out of the compartment, crying. She ran straight into Roxanne Weasley. Roxanne steadied her.

"Alice, are you okay?" Alice shook her blonde curls and Roxanne put her arm around her. "Tell me about it, I might be able to help." Alice snorted, wiping her eyes.

"Unless you know how to make my reputation better than a little whore," Roxanne gave her a look. "Just because I dress like one doesn't mean I am one…I fucked one guy and I felt confident about myself until that guy called me a whore after I asked what relationship we were having." Alice let Roxanne take her to her compartment which contained Amy, Jade, Liz and Freddie who were whispering before the door slid open. Liz smiled a very fake smile.

"Hey Alice, how are you?" She offered a pumpkin pasty and Alice shook her head. "I thought you took what you could take." Alice stormed out and the train stopped suddenly, flinging her against the window.

* * *

"He smiled at his sister as the lights went out. Nobody knew who they were, the Death Eaters on the train did and they would do phase two of their revenge for their grandparents, Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. The train lit up with flashes of green as screams echoed through the train. The boy touched his Dark mark, making the Death Eaters leave and the train started to move again, the screams continuing in the artificial lighting.


End file.
